There and Back Again
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Ch 1 up! It's been three lonely years for Rose without the Doctor. When she finds a way to bring him back into her life, he doesn't come alone. 10/Rose Rating for language
1. Prologue

There and Back Again

There and Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who, names or characters, but I would like to own David Tennant. YUM.

Prologue

Lost. Tumbling through space.

That's what it feels like.

I know for a fact that there is solid ground beneath my feet, but it doesn't stop me from falling.

Perhaps this is what the TARDIS feels like, swirling through dimensions, trying to find steady land to finally stop the spinning.

To be steady and safe, ready to move in one direction.

It's been almost three years since you've left me, Doctor. Three whole years that I've spent struggling through this other world, blind, and alone.

You are not the only one traveling alone anymore. I am now the lone wolf, trying desperately to find some sense in this new place.

Somewhere I belong.

I am alone because you made me alone.

And so I keep searching.

How am I to adapt to these new surroundings after touching the stars? How am I to sit down at a restaurant when I know I don't belong?

How am I to go back to my normal life?

There are days I wish I hadn't met you. I had a happy mundane life. But you had to look at me, didn't you? You had to see my potential, you had to believe in me.

And because of your actions, I must live my life alone.

And so I keep searching.


	2. Unhappily Ever After

Chapter 1: Unhappily Ever After

Chapter 1: Unhappily Ever After

A warm breeze ruffled the light blue curtains, and stirred the propeller on the toy plane hanging by the window. A little boy lay in his bed, alert and focused on the blonde girl recanting another tale of one of her wondrous adventures. He never tired of these, even asked to hear multiple accounts of the same story. They were what fueled his imagination, what gave him air beneath his feet so he could sore through the clouds.

"Tell me another, Rose!" The little boy cried from his bed, staring up at his big sister who sat beside him.

Rose smiled, "Mum would have a fit if she knew you were still up, Thomas."

"But I want to hear more about the traveling space man." He poutted, and crossed his little arms in frustration.

"There are many more adventures tell. I'll tell you two tomorrow night."

This seemed to be a fair deal, afterall, as soon as he woke, it wouldn't be long until it was night again, and Rose would be back in here, telling him more of her adventures.

"Fine," He said and rolled on his side.

Rose smiled again and got up from his bed. "Shall I leave the nightlight on?"

"I'm far too brave for night lights." He said.

She giggled, "Okay."

"Wait." He said, as she was just about to reach his door. "Leave it open a crack."

Rose smiled again and whispered, "Good night." She left his door open a little, and turned to walk down the hall when familiar voices filled her ears. Mickey and her mother were talking in Jackie's room.

"I can't do this anymore, Jackie, I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on, Mickey, this will crush Rose!"

"Crush her? She hasn't so much as looked at me in the past three years."

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears, and placed her ear against the door.

"Rose is still upset…"

"This isn't normal. She needs to move on."

"And you won't help her? Fine boyfriend you are!"

"I've tried, Jackie. She needs professional help."

"Will you keep your voice down? Thomas is trying to sleep!"

"You're the one yelling."

There was a slight pause.

"Oh, shut up Mickey." Jackie said.

He sighed, "All she does is go to work, come home, and stare out at the damn ocean."

Another pause.

"Look, I'm leaving in a few days. I just wanted to tell you."

Rose pulled herself away from the door and marched down the hall to her room. How could they expect her to move on? None of them understood, none of them. She could never move on from the Doctor. It was now her curse. He had touched her in so many ways, no human man would ever be able to compare. She needed to get out of this house… she needed… _him_. She pulled open her bedroom door and ran down to the only place she felt closest to him.

XXXXX

"I brought you some tea."

Rose looked over at the voice, and found Mickey standing next to her, offering her a mug.

"Thanks." Rose replied and took a sip. The warm liquid tried valiantly to fight off her cold, but to no avail.

They both stared out at the ocean in silence. Rose's father's estate was just a mile back. She came down to the water's edge almost every day, and would just sit. She wasn't quite sure why, maybe perhaps the sound of the rolling tide brought back memories of sounds aboard the TARDIS.

"Rose," Mickey said quietly, "When are we going to talk?"

Rose couldn't pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. Whatever chemistry the two of them had had on Earth was gone now. They barely looked at each other anymore.

"I can't do this anymore, it's been too long."

"I don't expect you to." She replied.

"I want to get you some help. Counceling, or something like that."

"When are you leaving?" She whispered.

"How did you know I was…?"

"I'm not deaf. I've heard the whisperings between you and mum."

"Two days." He said, "Got a job."

Rose nodded, her eyes on her mug. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess it is."

"Would you sit with me awhile?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Mickey sat beside Rose, and reached for her hand. "Why don't you tell me about the Doctor."

Rose snorted, "Thomas is the only one who never tires of those stories."

"I'd like to hear them. You know, one last time."

Rose smiled, "Shall I tuck you into bed as well?"

Mickey laughed, and so did she.

"I'm going to miss us." Mickey said.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Rose, if you say the word, I'd stick around…"

"I can't." She said.

Mickey sighed, "So how about those stories then?"

Rose leaned her head back, her eyes on the stars. Her tales lasted long into the night, until the sun had risen. And promising to remain friends, Rose bid farewell to Mickey.

Reviewschapters! Please review!


End file.
